narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Daimyō (Part I-II)
He is the current daimyō of the Land of Fire and the husband of Madam Shijimi. Personality The Fire Daimyō has a fickle and indecisive nature and is easily swayed in his decisions through biases as well as external influences. When situations call for fast, important decisions, he makes his advisers do the whole work: the one who convinces him most is the "winner". He seemingly had a liking for Jiraiya, wanting him as the next Hokage, and was also impressed by Kakashi Hatake's reputation. However, the daimyō is shown to be a conformist, as, during the emergency Hokage election, he is easily swayed by Shikaku Nara's recommendations and, finally, persuaded by Danzō's ideologies.Naruto chapter 450, page 16 Part I Search For Tsunade Arc The Fire Daimyō was briefly mentioned to having been at an emergency meeting after the Third Hokage's death to choose a new Hokage; their choice from this meeting was Jiraiya. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Following the destruction of Konoha by Pain, the daimyō assembles a meeting to discuss how to proceed. Although he is reluctant to replace the comatose Hokage, Tsunade, he likes Shikaku Nara's idea of Kakashi Hatake becoming Hokage, especially when learning that Kakashi's teacher was the Fourth Hokage. However, Danzō points out that the teachings that were passed down to Kakashi were the cause of Konoha's problems and current crisis. The invasion of Konoha, the frequent confrontations with Akatsuki, the desertion of Sasuke Uchiha, and the destruction of the Konoha's infrastructure, all stemmed from the ideology that kindness and unity would lead to peace. Danzō believed the ideology simply made Konoha appear weak and left them exposed to attacks. He then nominates himself and states that he will take Konoha in a new direction, something one of the daimyō's advisers agrees with. The daimyō, persuaded by Danzō's words and reasoning, appoints him as acting Hokage instead. Five Kage Summit Arc After Danzō's demise at Sasuke Uchiha's hands, the daimyō were informed of the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and along with the other daimyō of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, they approved of the alliance's existence. The Fire daimyō then had a meeting with the council members and was prepared to appoint Kakashi Hatake as the next Hokage, but Tsunade was reported to have awakened, thus stopping the appointment. Shinobi World War Arc During the war, the Fire daimyō, and along with the other country daimyō, have relocated to a guarded safe house. The Fire daimyō doesn't appear to be too worried about being cramped up in the safe house and instead wonders what they should name the medals that will be presented to the shinobi after the war. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire The Fire daimyō made a silhouetted appearance behind curtains in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire, with a notable difference in his physical appearance and a much firmer mindset that might derive from a certain level of paranoia. After the missing-nin Hiruko declared a Fourth Shinobi World War against the Five Great Shinobi Countries, the daimyō, seeing Hiruko originated from Konohagakure, summoned the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, to explain her attempted actions of forming a shinobi alliance against the threat of the war that Hiruko declared. Apprehensive that Konohagakure might be planning a coup d'etat against the Land of Fire, he charged her of clearing the conflict immediately, lest Konohagakure be threatened with destruction, while refusing to listen to her excuses. References de:Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches